


We're On Our Way（高中生設定，一發完）

by ludendorff



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludendorff/pseuds/ludendorff
Summary: 一對被嫌棄的情侶以及一群希望自己有墨鏡的朋友們。存檔備份用。





	We're On Our Way（高中生設定，一發完）

午休時光，Craig與Tweek溜出食堂，身為鎮上最受矚目（也是唯一）的高中生同志情侶，他們的一舉一動總是備受關注，即使比起一開始算是消停多了，但Craig仍不喜歡別人的目光，這養成了他到處尋找隱密地點的習慣。

他們坐在運動場側邊的草坪，一棵大樹矗立在他們的身後，天氣很好，樹蔭下剛好遮住陽光，Craig感到放鬆與平靜，Tweek在他的身旁滔滔不絕地說著他最近看到的神秘理論：「所以說，如果感受是真實的，那誰能說這是虛構的呢？但問題是……你到底有沒有在聽？」

很顯然沒有，Craig只是盯著Tweek走神，他悠閒地靠在樹上，一手攬著Tweek的肩膀，想著雲朵與鯨魚，以及木星的奧秘。Tweek氣鼓鼓地瞪著他，十五歲的少年身體剛剛長開，白淨的臉龐仍帶點稚氣，看起來很柔軟的樣子。

於是Craig咬了一下他嬰兒肥尚未退去的臉頰，「噢！Craig……」Tweek抱怨道，但他眼底的笑意卻透露出甜蜜。

「你太可愛了。」Craig認真地說，他看起來像是想吃了Tweek。

「說真的，」Token終於忍無可忍地從書裡抬起頭，「你們就不能回家再做這個？這裡可是學校。」

他只是想找個陰涼的地方休息，為什麼非得遭這種罪呢？

「我以為你早該習慣了？」Craig無恥地說。

「你們九年級之前還沒這麼煩人的。」雖然也差不多了，Token在心裡補充：「這之間發生了什麼？」

Craig跟Tweek對視一眼，Tweek有點尷尬，「呃……」

「算了，我猜我不會想知道。」Token嘆氣，收拾好他的包包，「提醒我下次別單獨跟你們待在同一個地方，掰。」

「老天。」Tweek將腦袋埋進Craig懷裡，「我們真的這麼煩人？」

「他們太愛大驚小怪了。」Craig無所謂地回答，伸手揉了揉Tweek的頭髮。

－－－－－－－－

「你們就是這麼煩人。」

Kevin在實驗教室做著他的科學作業，他很不幸地跟Craig分在同一組。現在是放學時間，教室裡只有他們三人，Tweek坐在Craig的大腿上，而Craig將下巴靠在Tweek的肩膀，慢吞吞地分類實驗用品，他們根本沒在幫忙，他甚至不知道Tweek來幹嘛的。

「克制一下？」Kevin拿起量杯，忍住想將杯裡液體灑在他們身上的衝動，感謝上帝，他至少有點理智，「不幫忙就滾回去，別來打擾我的進度。」基本上只要Tweek仍像那樣掛在Craig身上，Kevin已經不指望Craig能有什麼作用了，雖然他多少幫忙構想了實驗流程。

「我不是已經在這裡了嗎？」Craig說得像是他肯來已經很給Kevin面子了。

Kevin憤怒地將溶劑倒入原本的量杯，「給我做事！而你，」他指著Tweek：「難道沒有其他事要忙嗎？」

「現在沒有，晚上才要在咖啡廳工作，我該離開嗎？」Tweek擔心地說。

Craig抱緊了Tweek的腰，「不用，你待在這很好。」

「你們至少在一起五、六年了吧，差不多該到七年之癢了，為什麼還可以這麼黏。」Kevin沒好氣的說。

「因為有新的刺激？」Craig無所謂地聳肩，手仍然環著Tweek的腰，「順便說句，你多加了半毫升。」

「Damn it.」Kevin趕緊將手裡的液體倒出少許，接著他懷疑地眯著眼瞪向他們：「你們做過了？」

那兩人同時將視線瞥向一旁，就是不看Kevin。

Kevin睜大雙眼：「該死，你們真的做過了。我為什麼一點也不驚訝？」

「我們是情侶，這樣很正常吧。」

「為什麼最快脫處的反而是gay。」Kevin不滿地碎碎念，「不對，你們是要繼續卿卿我我還是來完成實驗？我想快點回家！」

「反正你只是想回去看ST影集。」

「既然知道就快點做事！」

－－－－－－－－

最後，Craig與Tweek被忍無可忍的Kevin打發去歸還書籍，照他的講法：與其在他面前礙事還不如快點滾開。

他們躲進圖書館地下藏書室，這個長形的空間隱密、昏暗，充滿灰塵與鮮少人翻閱的老舊藏書，很少有人會特意下來此處，每當他們想獨處時，就會偷偷待在最裡邊的角落幽會。

他們唇舌交纏，發出曖昧的水聲。「嗯……」Tweek沉醉其中，Craig強壯的手臂將他抵在牆上，他們身體緊貼，火熱得彷彿即將燃燒，初識情慾的青少年難以抑制對彼此身體的渴求，一吻結束，他們的鼻尖相抵，親密地磨蹭，Tweek露出傻傻的笑容說：「我們好像有點對不起Kevin。」

「他會沒事的。」他捧起Tweek的臉，想再印下一個吻。

「真是甜蜜。」一個聲音從後方傳來，「不過你們可不可以不要在藏書室調情？」在兩排老舊的書櫃中間有張矮桌，上面擺滿了參考書以及被寫得花花綠綠的筆記本，Rebecca振筆疾書，她用隱含著怒火的聲音說。

他們迅速分開，Tweek慌亂地撫平自己被壓皺的衣擺。

「我以為這邊不會有人。」Craig不滿地說。

「我也以為這邊不會有人。」紅髮的女孩沒好氣地回嘴，「你們就不怕被監視器拍到？」

「這裡沒有監視器，而且我們也沒做什麼。」

「……你確定？」Rebecca聽上去完全不信，這不能怪她，他們一副隨時準備大幹特幹的樣子，「總之我要寫我的作業，麻煩去別的地方，謝謝。」

「這裡可是我們先發現的，我還沒說妳打擾我們呢。」Craig雙手抱胸。

「你們怎麼這麼煩人。」Rebecca有點無語，她對Craig理所當然是自己的錯的態度感到震驚。

「你是今天第三個這麼跟我們說的人。」Tweek說。

「這代表你們的煩人程度有目共睹。」Rebecca站起身，整理起桌上的一堆紙張與雜物，「我再也不要來這裡了，你們自便吧。」

「抱歉Red，我們不是故意干擾你寫作業的。我該怎麼補償你呢？」Tweek有些愧疚。

「請我一杯咖啡。」

「你在約他嗎？」Craig皺眉。

「……不，我是真的需要咖啡，今晚還得熬夜把論文寫完呢。」Rebecca翻了個白眼，她受夠這對情侶了。

「七點後我當班，你可以那時候過來。」Tweek連忙打著圓場。

「我要摩卡不加糖。」Rebecca走了出去，不忘說道：「要上床回家上！」

Craig朝她比了根中指，Tweek打掉了他的手勢，尷尬地單手捂著臉。

－－－－－－－－

「總覺得我們應該檢討檢討。」晚上十點，Tweek趴在Craig的床上打著PSP，從咖啡店下班後，他直接走去Craig家，他們早已說好今天要過夜的，Tweek一個禮拜幾乎有一半的時間住在Craig家，幾乎算是Tucker家的養子了。他曾想過這是不是太叨擾，但Craig的家人看似毫不在意。

所以就這樣了，又不是說他不享受和Craig在一起的時光。

「你認真的？」Craig挑眉，丟下自己手中的遊戲機，裝模作樣地挨近Tweek：「怎麼，已經厭倦和我膩在一起了嗎？」

「噢，別傻了。」Tweek用手肘推了推Craig，他們笑得滾成一團，Tweek仰躺在床上，臉上仍帶著笑意。Craig單手撐在Tweek的上方，他們四目相接，氣氛正好。就在這時，門外傳來Tricia的聲音：「Craig！老爸叫你打開門！」

「滾開，Tricia。」

 

END


End file.
